Él & Ella, Ella y Él, Ellos
by zanessafanficc
Summary: Él es el atleta más solicitado del colegio pero no le interesa. Ella hace tiempo que dejo de ser una cerebrito. Él correteaba a las chicas por ahí. Ella no era la doctora amor sin embargo tenía su encanto. Él & Ella se sentían atraídos. HORRIBLE SUMMARY
1. Él

**Él**

_Es increíble como constantemente das vuelta en mi cabeza, como constantemente te pienso y siento, no interesa nadie si tu estas a mi lado, no interesa nada más que tu sonrisa, tengo dieciocho años y me siento como un niño a tu lado, niño que teme contarle a sus padres que ha roto algo, niño que tiene miedo a perderte. Pero esta claro que ya no soy un niño, me miró al espejo y puedo notarlo, todos lo notan, mi voz no es la misma, mi estatura tampoco, mi espalda, mi físico definitivamente ha cambiado, mi voz se agravó y el vello facial aparece de a poco, sin embargo ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta un niño a tu lado? ¿Cómo es posible que con solo verte mi día sea distinto? ¿Cómo es posible soñarte dormido y despierto? _

− ¡Bolton! − grito por enésima vez Chad Danforth, mejor amigo de Troy Bolton −

¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? − pregunto mientras pasaba su mano sobre la cara del castaño − Vamos, ¡Bolton! − grito más fuerte que la otra vez sin embargo el muchacho seguía sin reaccionar, por eso Chad se puso detrás de él, quería saber que era lo que tanto lo distraía − Con razón pareces un mutante − sonrió para su adentros mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía − Deja de mirarla − soltó rápido cuando el castaño sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

− Lo siento − dijo mientras retomaba nuevamente su posición y volvía a mirar a la chica

− Te dije que basta − grito furioso mientras volvía a tironear de su amigo − De verdad que te trae tonto, más de lo normal − agrego mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo.

− Creo que si, es inevitable − agrego mientras torcía su boca − Es perfecta − añadió mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo y miraba a su amigo

− ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo? − le pregunto Chad mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente

− Soy yo − contesto y aparto las manos de Chad de su cara − Exagerado − prosiguió mientras sacaba sus cosas del locker

− Es que − pensó unos minutos − Tu no eres así − lo miro − Bueno, no eras así − parpadeo varias veces mientras el castaño cerraba su casillero − Hace un tiempo corrías atrás de todo chica que pasara por el pasillo y llevase una falda corta − comenzaron a caminar − Eras el típico capitán dl equipo de basket, pero desde que ella − la miro acusadoramente sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta − Llego no haces más que babear por ella − se quejó − No es más que otra chica en tu lista de conquistas, ¿Por qué merece un trato especial? −

− No es una más de mi lista − bufó − Te dije que la quiero, es raro pero la quiero − sonrió − Y mucho − agrego antes de que el moreno hablase

− Mil veces dijiste eso, es tu clásico argumento para conquistarlas − freno en seco − ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que creerte? −

− Por dos grandes motivos − levanto un dedo − Primero porque esta vez no miento, me gusta y mucho, es especial − tragó saliva y levanto otro dedo − Segundo porque eres mi mejor amigo, no deberías desconfiar de lo que te digo − termino como si esto ultimo fuese algo obvio y continuo caminando.

− Buen punto, te creo − término diciendo mientras sacaba sus cosas del bolso para cambiarse, la práctica de baloncesto estaba por empezar − Luego me dices porque es tan especial, ahora tenemos que practicar −

La practica de los chicos fue normal, si normal le llamamos a que los chicos, es decir Troy y Chad estuvieses sumamente distraídos. En Chad esto no era algo raro, pero últimamente estaba más distraído de lo normal, mientras que Troy no lograba mantener su cabeza en el juego por más de cinco minutos.

− ¿Qué sucede contigo Chad? − le grito el entrenador

− Nada, nada − comento mientras sacudía con fuerza su cabeza. La práctica seguía avanzando y los chicos estaban más desconcentrados que antes, no lograban siquiera hacer una jugada completa bien.

− Ya basta − grito el padre de Troy − Troy ¿Qué sucede contigo? − lo miro buscando una explicación − ¿Y? −

− Nada − se puso las manos en la cara − No sucede nada, solamente estoy nervioso −

− ¿Nervioso? − pregunto − Entonces mantén la cabeza en el juego −

Entro reto, distracciones y malas, pésimas jugadas paso el entrenamiento. Una vez terminado el juego de práctica los chicos fueron a las duchas, se bañaron y salieron apurados, debían entrar a clases.

− No entiendo que sucede contigo − sacudió su cabeza mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio − Mucho menos que sucede conmigo − termino diciendo Chad sinceramente.

− No puedo concentrarme, la tengo constantemente en mi cabeza − sonrió − Tengo que hacer algo − se mordió el labio con fuerza − Supongo que me entiendes, ¿no? −

− ¿Yo? − pregunto Chad mientras se señalaba − No, no te entiendo − mintió mientras aceleraba el paso

− No lo niegues − dijo mientras paraba en la puerta del salón de química − Dile de una vez lo que sientes por ella, ahora tienes clases con ella − sonrió y le guiño el ojo − Siento la tardanza − le sonrió al profesor − Es que, usted sabe, los entrenamientos suelen extenderse más de lo debido −

− Si, si, como diga señor Bolton − hablo rápido − Ahora siéntese con Montez, tienen tarea por hacer −

− Si, claro − sonrió con nerviosismo _'Se valiente Troy, es una chica, tranquilo, relajado, respira Bolton, respira'_ pensó y soltó el aire con fuerza − Camina, respira, camina respira − se dijo en un susurro y comenzó su camino.

* * *

_Hace **mucho** tiempo que no escribo un fic, pero el otro día me dieron ganas y empeze este, en realidad es un 'mini' fic, constará de tres capitulos, este el primero de ellos. Solamente esero que les gustes, y pronto voy a subir el proximo, nuevamente **grancias por leer**, y ya saben dejenme un rr, es **muy facil, **así que frente a cualquier_ _critica/duda/queja/comentario clickean en 'Review this Story/Chapter' y listo, me dejan su **gran** aporte._


	2. Ella

**Ella**

_¡Perfecto! Lo miro, babeo por él, todo el mundo se entera que no le quito la vista de encima y __**él**__, no se entera de nada, __**nunca**__. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Es decir, vamos, tengo que reconocerlo, no soy lo que se llama una 'doctora amor' pero se perfectamente como llamar la atención de un chico, ó eso creo porque esta vez nada da resultado. Hasta hace algunos meses no era más que la nerd del colegio, mi cuerpo y me mentalidad eran los de una pequeña, si bien me consideran súper inteligente nadie nunca se fijo en mi cuerpo ó en mis formas de divertirme, pero desde hace algunos meses, gracias a la ayuda de mi gran amiga eso cambio, ahora resulta que soy popular e inteligente ¿acaso eso era posible? No lo creo, no en otros colegios, pero esta combinación resulto conmigo, __**pero**__ gran problema, hace tiempo que él me gusta, sin embargo ese sentimiento ha aumentado sin medida y no consigo que el se de cuenta. Tengo que dejar de mirarlo, pero mírenlo desde este ángulo, es jodidamente perfecto._

− No − hablo una rubia

− Podemos − continuo una morena

− Creerlo − bufo Sharpay Evans, mientras llevaba su brazo derecho a su cintura, formando así un jarrón con un su cuerpo.

− Hace meses que no dejas de babear por él, por dios mujer − le reprocho Taylor McKessie − Ya basta −

− Ustedes − las señalo acusadoramente − También andan por ahí − hizo una seña con sus manos − Babeando por todo aquel espécimen que tenga los piernas llenas de vellos y lleve pantaloncillos cortos −

− No babeamos por todos − acoto la rubia luego de haberse llevado la mano al pecho dramáticamente − Es verdad que los hemos observado ir y venir durante el entrenamiento − añadió mientras veía la cara de Gabriella − Pero nada más allá de eso −

− ¿Nada más? − la miro y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho luego de haber cerrado su lockert

− Bueno − bufó Taylor − Puede que en alguna − rodó sus ojos − En algunas − recalco esa última palabra y Montez sonrió satisfecha − Hayamos perseguido a cierto par hasta el vestuario sin que ellos lo notarán −

− Hasta que lo admiten − rió − Entonces − comenzó a caminar con sus libros en la mano − ¿Por qué si ustedes lo hacen continuamente ahora me reprochan a mi? −

− Porque nosotras − se señalo primero ella y luego a su amiga − Nosotras − la miro seria − Nunca, pero nunca babeamos tanto por algún pantaloncillo como tu en este momento − terminó mientras ella y Taylor estallaban en risas al ver la cara de Gabriella.

− Malvadas − susurro bajo mientras trataba que el color rojo se le fuese de la cara

− Ahora, yo − se señalo y miró a la morena − Me pregunto, ¿Por qué si es la hora de gimnasia llevas puesto jeans y tus libros bajo un brazo? − continuo mientras volvía a reír − ¿Segura que esto de babear por el 'jugador de basket que es jodidamente perfecto' no esta afectando tu cerebro? −

− No puedo creerlo − dijo entre dientes _'Perfecto Montez'_ se reprocho mientras volvía a su armario para tomar un bolso

− Creo que nosotras nunca hemos olvidado que teníamos gimnasia por perseguir −

− Aquellos especimenes que tienen los piernas llenas de vellos y llevan pantaloncillos cortos − termino Sharpay la frase luego de imitar la frase de la morena.

Planteos y más planteos tuvo que escuchar Gabriella Montez mientras se dirigían hasta el gimnasio, bueno, escuchar no fue verdaderamente lo que hizo debemos aclarar que durante ese rato la mente de la morena se centro en otra cosa

'_Nuevamente tendré que cruzarme con el, verlo correr con sus pantaloncillos'_

− Creo que de una vez por todas debemos dejar de perseguirlos −

'_Ver como su pelo se mueve sutilmente frente a cualquier movimiento que realiza'_

− ¿Segura? Es decir, ya casi estamos logrando avances, ahora nos notan −

'_Ver cada cara que pone cada vez que realiza algún tiro'_

− ¿Qué opinas Gab? −

'_Ver como sus músculos se tensan en los segundos previos en los que…'_

− ¡Gabriella! − chillo la rubia − No de nuevo − se quejo − Por favor, no de nuevo −

− Juro que esta vez estaba completamente atenta a su conversación − dijo seria

− Oh, ya veo − agrego Taylor mientras rodaba sus ojos − ¿De que hablábamos? −

− De − levanto su mano derecha − De − movió sus manos − Creo que no recuerdo − termino por decir mientras bajaba sus hombros con fuerza − Juro que quiero dejar de pensar en el − termino diciendo en forma de excusa

− ¡Pero es jodidamente atractivo! − gritaron Sharpay y Taylor a la vez − Ya lo sabemos − continuo la rubia − Tendremos que hacer algo para que estén juntos de una vez ó − miro cómplicemente a Taylor

− Tendremos que buscar otra persona − agrego la morena luego de sonreír

− Debo decir que me gusta más la primera propuesta − _'Mucho más'_ pensó y luego sonrió

Gabriella no era precisamente buena en gimnasia, menos cuando su concentración se encontraba en cualquier otro lado ó cualquier otra persona. Por ende, con todo el fastidio del mundo, no solo por no haber podido mejorar su rendimiento en la clase sino porque sus amigas, aquellas que tanto le habían reclamado que dejará de babear por cierta estrella de basket se encontraban, en este preciso momento babeando por par de jugadores.

− ¡Dejen de babear por ellos y concéntrense! − les grito la castaña haciendo que las aludidas solamente le sacaran la lengua y volviesen a su tarea de observar-no-muy-sutilmente-a-cierto-par-de-jugadores − Yo soy obvia, pero ustedes − torció su boca de una forma graciosa − Ustedes, simplemente me ganan − termino de hablar y las tres se echaron a reír.

− Vamos − sonrió Sharpay − No digas que no lo estabas observando − continuo y la aludida negó con su cabeza − ¿Cuántos tiros fallo y cuantas veces lo llamo el entrenador? − le pregunto rápidamente

− En lo que va del juego exactamente fallo en diez tiros y lo llamaron dos veces − sonrió satisfecha y luego cambio la cara _'Perfecto, nadie se dio cuenta que lo observaste' _se autoreprocho.

− Claro, no lo observaste − dijo sarcástica Taylor a la vez que comenzaba a caminar para ir a las duchas

− De verdad que no lo observe − hablo y se callo − Bueno, tal vez si pero ya − agrego − Dejen de torturarme con esto − termino dramáticamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Luego de ducharse rápidamente, las tres amigas salieron del gimnasio, Taylor tenía biología, Sharpay clases de teatro y Gabriella química, por lo cual su ducha paso a ser una ducha-super-rápida, luego de cambiarse y vestido salieron velozmente hacia los pasillos del instituto.

− Ya entendí − dijo Taylor − En la clase de biología el será mi compañero − continuo − Ese − recalco − Ese será el momento, ¿no? − pregunto algo dudosa

− Si − asintió con la cabeza Gabriella − ¿Sharp? − pregunto mientras la miraba de costado

− Tengo clase de teatro con él − empezó − Trataré de alejarme de la señora Darbus y − la miro mientras asentía − Ese será el momento − sonrió contenta − ¿Gabriella? − freno en seco y pregunto

− Tengo clases con él, y como ya sabes, todos los profesores están complotados con mi causa − rió − Así que me sentaré con él en clase de química, y actuaré relajada − explico − Le haré notar que me gusta pero no que estoy… −

− Desesperada − recalcó Sharpay

− Desesperada no es bueno, recuérdalo − agrego Taylor en voz alta y le tiro un beso con la mano mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos.

'_No estoy desesperada, tal vez soy un poco obvia, pero nada más. Tampoco es que muero por estar con él'_ freno su caminar _'Tal vez si muero por estar con él, pero es que vamos ¿Quién es su sano juicio no moriría por estar con él?' _se auto pregunto, suspiro y tomo el picaporte para abrir la puerta del aula, aún había poca gente así que solamente se alistaría y esperaría tranquila que el resto llegase, bueno, tranquila no, pero lo intentaría _'Quien me manda a mí a lograr un acuerdo con Sharpay y Taylor, maldita propuesta'_ pensó antes de introducirse al salón

* * *

_Esto del tiempo no es lo mio, me encataría poder subir todas las semanas un capitulo, pero nunca llego, de todas maneras es una historia corta, gracias a los que leen y dejan rr, gracias a los que leen y no dejan rr, y por último gracias a los que no leen. Solamente esero que les gustes, y **pronto voy a subir el proximo y último capitulo**, nuevamente **grancias por leer**, y ya saben dejenme un rr, es **muy facil, **así que frente a cualquier_ _critica/duda/queja/comentario clickean en 'Review this Story/Chapter' y listo, me dejan su **gran** aporte._


	3. Él & Ella, Ella & Él, Ellos

**Él & Ella, Ella & Él, Ellos.**

_Hace mucho tiempo que la gente dejo de reconocerme como la 'nerd' de la clase, cambie, crecí, no solo en cuanto a mi anatomía, sino que también psicológicamente, es decir el tiempo pasa, no soy lo que se llama una adolescente sumamente solicitada, pero si he tenido varias citas, es decir, no soy una completa experta en los temas amorosos, pero con mi experiencia se demostrarle a alguien que me interesa como algo más que un amigo sin embargo, con __**él **__nada funciona, sé que no es tonto, porque no lo es, es decir, no todos los chicos que son sumamente atractivos tiene que ser descerebrados ¿no? ¿Pero acaso no nota que vivo babeando por él? Creo que hasta los profesores lo notan, porque últimamente no hacen más que sentarnos juntos, como ya dije están complotados con mi causa._

− Hey, Montez − levanto su mano en forma de saludo, y luego se la paso por el pelo − ¿Cómo/estas?/¿Todo/tranquilo?/el/profesor/me/dijo/que/me/siente/contigo/por/eso/me/acerque/no/es/que/te/este/acosando/o/algo/por/el/estilo/pero/si/quieres/tener/otro/compañero/en/química/esta/bien/es/decir,/estas/en/todo/tu/derecho/solo/déjamelo/saber ¿si? − termino y soltó el aire que había estado aguantando. _'Genial, otra derrota de Bolton frente a la gran Montez ¿acaso eres tonto Bolton?'_ se reprocho el mismo _'Sinceramente no entiendo que clase de hechizo tiene sobre mi, pero estoy seguro que es uno muy poderoso, demasiado poderoso, no hago más que comportarme como un __**gran**__ idiota cada vez que la tengo cerca, pero es que, es __**perfecta**__, su mirada, su sonrisa, sus movimientos, su habla, su… '_

− ¿Estas bien? − le pregunto la morena mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara al chico, quien parecía estar muy perdido

− Disculpa − se ruborizo el muchacho − ¿Qué me decías? −

− ¿Seguro que estas bien? Digo, parecías algo confundido recién −

− Seguro, estoy bien, ahora dime − sonrió − ¿Qué sucede? −

− Cierto − la morena se paso la mano por su barbilla − ¿Podrías repetirme lo que me dijiste hace un rato? − agrego torciendo su boca

− Claro − le sonrió torpemente mientras trataba de dejar su vergüenza de lado − ¿Qué parte quieres que te repita? −

− Desde el 'Hey, Montez' − termino mientras imitaba la voz del muchacho

− Oh − dijo avergonzado por décima vez en el día _'Este no es tu día Bolton' _− Claro − bajo su mirada − Siento haber hablado tan rápido, lo que quise decirte − volvió a mirarla − Es ¿Te molesta que sea tu compañero de química? Porque si es así, puedo buscar otra pareja − termino mientras miraba para sus costados buscando a alguien disponible

− No, no − agrego rápidamente − Me encantaría que seas mi pareja − _¿Me encantaría que seas mi pareja? Genial, soy demasiado obvia'_ pensó mientras revoleaba sus ojos

− Gracias − _'Le encantaría que sea su pareja'_ pensó mientras sonreía bobamente − Ahora, digamos − carraspeo ya que la chica estaba sumamente concentrada en su cuaderno − ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haremos? − levanto una ceja − No entiendo mucho de esta materia −

− No te preocupes − hablo después de reírse − Yo te explicaré − dicho y hecho, la morena se tomo el tiempo suficiente como para que el castaño entendiese y como si eso fuese poco, lo dejo que él haga el experimento − Si desaprobamos será tu culpa, tu lo hiciste − le reprocho en broma mientras entregaban el trabajo al profesor

− Eres mala, ¿sabías? − le respondió Troy − No desaprobaremos, confía en mis grandes instintos −

− ¿Tengo que hacerlo? − le dijo la morena mientras se reía

− ¿No confías en mí? − le dijo serio − Soy un maestro si de química se trata − termino y ambos rieron

− Claro − le dijo irónicamente la muchacha − Por eso tuve que explicarte como se llaman las cosas cinco veces − ambos rieron

− Esta bien, no soy bueno en química − sonrió − Pero soy bueno en otras cosas − agrego mientras salían del salón, ya habían entregado el trabajo por lo cual podían retirarse del salón tranquilamente.

− ¿Qué tipo de cosas? − le pregunto la morena mientras caminaban por el patio del colegio.

− Veamos − se rasco la nuca y miro el cielo − Soy bueno jugando al basketball −

− Dime algo que yo y todo el distrito no sepamos, eres la súper estrella del colegio −

− Soy buen cocinero − sonrió y la morena le respondió con otra sonrisa

− ¿Buen cocinero? Eso no lo creo − continuo con su sonrisa − Yo creo que el buen cocinero del equipo es Zeke, no tu − lo desafió

− Zeke, es algo así como el maestro de la cocina, yo solo soy, bueno − le respondió − Algún día te demostraré esa habilidad − continuo − Pero tendrás que ganártelo −

− ¿Cómo se supone que me ganare eso? −

− Ya veremos, luego te digo − le respondió − Soy un buen amigo −

− Ajams −

− Soy bueno con las chicas − agrego luego de que la morena hiciese un ruido con su boca

− No eres bueno con las chicas − contrapuso ella mientras buscaba un árbol para apoyarse − Eres un galán, las chicas, por lógica mueren por ti, eso creo que es algo obvio − trago saliva − Todo el mundo se da cuenta que ellas te persiguen y no tu a ellas − rodó sus ojos al recordar algo − Bueno, puede que varias veces te haya visto algo, desesperado por un par de polleras − dijo con un tono elevado de voz y él muchacho lo notó.

− No todas las chicas mueren por mi, tu no mueres por mi − susurro muy bajo mientras observaba como la morocha recostaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

− ¿Dijiste algo? − pregunto la morena mientras lo miraba sospechosamente _'Dime que dijiste lo que yo escuche, hazme las cosas fáciles Bolton' _

− No, no, no dije nada, nada de nada − agrego nervioso − Ahora sigamos, soy bueno con − _'¡Casi te escucha idiota!' _− Mis amigos y con…− pensó unos minutos − Ya sé, soy sumamente bueno descubriendo los sentimientos de los otros −

− No lo creo − dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico la escuchase, después de todo, era eso lo que ella quería

− ¿Disculpa? − levanto una ceja − ¿Dijiste algo? −

− Nada − agrego automáticamente _'Vamos dile Montez, si siguen así __**nunca**__ se dirán las cosas, ya te diste cuenta que él gusta de ti, no esperes que él de el primer paso, se moderna'_ − Si, dije que no eres bueno descubriendo lo que los otros sienten, no eres bueno en eso, yo si lo soy − dijo rápidamente − Y definitivamente eres tu el que muchas veces corre a través de los pasillos para alcanzar a las polleras cortas que por allí pasan − termino furiosa y sin darse cuenta se había acercado al muchacho peligrosamente, cosa que él, todavía no había notado.

− ¿Qué dices? Yo nunca he corrido a ninguna chica, ellas mueren por mi − dijo sin pensar − Esa, no es mi culpa −

− ¿Mueren por ti? − levanto una ceja y se volvió a acercar al muchacho − Pero que… −

− ¿Qué, que? − hablo más fuerte − No me interesa que todas ellas babeen por mi − se acerco a la chica y ella retrocedió − No me llama la atención ninguna de todas las chicas que tu dices que yo persigo por el colegio − avanzo nuevamente y ella, volvió a retroceder − No quiero estar con ninguna de ellas − volvió a avanzar y la muchacha choco su espalda en el árbol que anteriormente estaba apoyada

− Claro, por ese motivo andas besuqueándote por ahí con cualquiera que se te crucé ¿no? − hizo un ruido con su boca − Por favor, no vengas a decirme que no te interesa ninguna de todas esas chicas − le dijo furiosa − Todas las semanas es una chica nueva, ¿y dices que tu no ayudas en el proceso? Por favor − termino quejándose.

− Ninguna − dio un paso − Ninguna de ellas me interesa − agrego y pudo sentir como la respiración de la chica se juntaba con la de él, pudo sentir como su piel vibra frente a la cercanía de la chica y por sobre todas las cosas pudo afirmar sus creencias _'Es ella, __**ella**__, es ella quien me vuelve loco' _respiro hondo y repitió − Ninguna me interesa, ¿acaso no lo notas? −

− Eso no es lo que parece Bolton − la muchacha estaba furiosa, sin embargo algo la calmó _'Se encuentra extremadamente cerca, respira Gabriella, respira, no seas tonta, no aflojes ahora' _ − ¿Acaso no noto que? − agrego luego de haber pensando lo que el chico dijo − ¿De que tengo que darme cuenta? − agrego nerviosa luego de haber sentido el suspiro del chico en la comisura de sus labios. Sin previo aviso el chico tomo la cara de Gabriella con ambas manos, la miro fijamente a los ojos y la beso, fue todo tan rápido que Montez solo logro parpadear varias veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo _'Respóndele Gabriella, por dios, levanta tus brazos, no los tengas al costado del cuerpo como si no sirviesen para nada'_ Lentamente la morena levanto sus brazos para rodear el cuello del muchacho y así profundizar el beso, se besaron con ganas, con pasión y dulzura, con desesperación y ansiedad, ese beso era algo que habían esperado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo tal vez, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y debieron separarse.

− Yo sé que no soy muy bueno con esto de las señales − le dijo mirándola a los ojos − Pero realmente, realmente − continuo y no se movió del lugar en el cual se encontraba, la cercanía de Gabriella por un lado lo volvía loco y por el otro lograba tranquilizarlo, mas si la misma se encontraba abrazándolo por la cintura − Realmente me gustas, y si, corrí detrás de muchas chicas antes, pero ninguna me interesa porque yo te juro qu… − la voz del muchacho ceso de repente, cosa lógica ya que Gabriella lo había vuelto a besar y como Troy Bolton no era tonto ni perezoso respondió con creces ese beso, su cuerpo estaba ahora más cerca del de la muchacho, cosa casi imposible, pero no imposible, las palabras en ese momento sobraban, las miradas, las sonrisas cómplices y los besos reinaban en la escena

− No necesito explicaciones − le dijo cerca de sus labios mientras recuperaba la respiración que él chico le había robado en el último beso − No necesito que digas nada, de nada − sin moverse lo miro a los ojos − La única seña que necesitaba era esa − esta vez el chico la beso − Es la mejor seña qu me podrías haber dado − termino diciendo antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

_Dije que esta historia tendría **tres** capitulos, y cumplo con eso, por eso hoy subo él **último** capitulo de esta pequeña (pequeñisima) historia, **gracias a los que leen y dejan un rr, gracias a los que leenpero no dejan un rr **y gracias a los que no leen también : )_ _Tengo otra historia para subir, así que luego lo haré pero esta vez será de otra pareja ¿si? Hasta luego._


End file.
